Closure combinations of the type in question are known. For the purpose of securing the closure cap on the container part, these closure combinations have shaped portions which require two-fold actuation in order for the closure cap to be released. It is thus also known for the action of the opening-securing means of the closure cap to be overcome by virtue of the cap wall being partially pressed in and subsequently rotated in the opening direction. Both the closure cap and the container part are preferably plastics-material parts, further preferably plastics injection moldings.
In respect of the given prior art, it is an object of the invention further to improve a closure combination of the type in question, in particular in terms of the opening-securing means and of handling.